This invention relates generally to medical devices and more specifically to an ergonomic, handheld oximeter device that monitors oxygen levels in tissue.
In previous tissue oximeter systems, there is a probe that is connected by a cable to a system unit. The system unit is a relatively large and heavy component, which is typically securely held in an equipment bay or by a pole in an exam room along with other medical equipment. The relatively large size of such tissue oximeter systems prevent them from being used in wider range of applications.
Therefore, there is a need for an ergonomic handheld oximeter device in a self-contained unit.